


A Bridge to Nowhere

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy around the edges, M/M, Mentions of suicide in passing, Rated for trigger warning, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Yoo Kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun 'knows' something is wrong, he can feel it in his soul when he looks at the tattoo on his wrist. He just wasn't sure until he sees the matching tattoo on Wonho's wrist.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Original Character(s)
Series: Tattooed Souls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	A Bridge to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I put the tag suicide mentions, but like doesn't everyone think of how it would be to fall from high places? I think it's normal anyway. Or is it just me?

Kihyun rubbed at the swallow tattoo on his wrist, holding it up against the clear blue sky, just for a moment it looked like it could fly off. In some ways he wished it would. Because nothing had felt right since he'd gotten it. With another sigh he lowered his arms looking down at the ground beneath his feet as they dangled over the edge of a little known bridge, a foot path that wasn't used as much as it used to be. It was a good thirty to thirty-five foot drop below him, and as he looked down he imagined what it would feel like to fall. Splat against the path below. 

He'd never do it. But the morbid thought entered his mind every time he looked down, even though he'd been walking this path and taking his rest in this exact spot for years. Today was no different as he watched his feet kick slowly in the air his eyes straying from the tattoo that was on his mind. His thumb was still rubbing over the bird he'd chosen, been drawn too. He sighed once more as he thought about why the tattoo he'd chosen, wanted, and truly been happy to get weighed on him. He knew that it shouldn't, but it did. And he thought he knew why.

Kihyun thought of Jimin, his cute boyfriend, tiny and petite in every way. With the cutest eyes Kihyun had ever seen in his life and small dimples that appeared when he smiled really wide. And he loved him, he did. But Kihyun knew that Jimin wasn't his soulmate. Or he'd thought he'd known and he'd been okay with that. After all finding your soulmate was still hard, even with soul marks the likelihood of actually discovering your match was statistically improbable. And even if a mark hadn't appeared when Kihyun got his first tattoo he would have stayed, they'd been together a long time after all and he loved him. 

The problem was a mark had appeared. A twin swallow on Jimin's wrist, exactly the same as Kihyun's in every way. But when Kihyun saw it, two weeks after he'd gotten his, his heart hadn't filled with joy. He hadn't been elated. Instead it felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach and the feeling was still there a whole two months later. He'd faked it though, for Jimin's sake. Partly because his boyfriend had just returned from a business trip and because he seemed elated. He'd seemed smug and possessive too, though Kihyun had always found him to be like that it has only gotten worse. 

Still, Kihyun tried to accept the mark on Jimin's wrist, tried calling his boyfriend the other half of his soul to make him happy, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. It felt wrong. Everything felt wrong and off when he looked at it. And while he was out here, staring down at the walkway below him he couldn't help thinking it was fake. It wasn't like Jimin didn't know when he was getting it, where, and what. He'd talked about it for years to Jimin's cute dimpled smile and sparkling eyes. And he knew it was possible, what with the perfectly timed business trip. But he didn't want to think it was possible. He didn't want to think his boyfriend was capable of that. 

Sighing again he stood up, slowly steadying himself with the ease of much practice. Then suddenly he was being pulled off and away. A soft voice in his ear "Don't do it," and his back to a muscled chest, warm and sweaty against his thin exercise shirt. And Kihyun wasn't sure if he was touched or annoyed. He hadn't heard anyone coming or he'd have moved before they could have thought he was thinking of jumping. Because he wasn't, he just liked being in high places. They made him feel free, like the world was really just small beneath his feet and so were his problems. And he wasn't sure he wanted to explain that to a stranger just so they didn't think he was at risk. 

"I wasn't." He started pulling back, the muscular arms that 'saved' him reluctantly letting him, but not quite letting go. A hand on his wrist keeping him in place as he looked at his would be rescuer. A handsome man, not too tall but broad and built. Kihyun followed the flow of his veins from his shoulder down his arm with his eyes, down to where their wrists connected. "I was just enjoying the view." The words were soft and his breath got stuck in his throat as he caught sight of a swallow on a wrist paler than his own, a perfect match. He felt ill, yanking away as he looked up into dark brown eyes. His soul sang and he turned away emptying the contents of his stomach. 

"Are you okay?" The voice was gentle, and so was the hand on his back, Kihyun felt his stomach turn again. The feeling of knowing was completely different from truly knowing that Jimin had been lying to him. That Jimin had thought to keep him from his true soulmate by trickery. A minute passed and Kihyun still didn't venture to move. The man with him was fretting, gentle and concerned as a passerby who thought they'd stumbled across a lost soul. It was as Kihyun was standing up, running his hand across his mouth that he realized the man was now staring. Staring at the tattoo that had given him a soul mark. "That's,"

Kihyun didn't hear the rest, didn't want to hear the rest. He'd been told he had one soulmate already. He didn't want to hear it again. Not now, not yet. And before he knew what he was doing he was running. Heart pounding in his ears and the sound of the man chasing after him calling for him to wait. He couldn't. He didn't. Instead he veered off the path into the small woods to the side following a little known trail that only those that knew the area well would take. It was a path easy to get lost on. And after a few feet into it he didn't hear the man anymore, just his heart pounding in his ears. 

It wasn't until he stopped that he realized he was crying. And he wasn't sure if it was because he'd found the true other half of his soul or because he knew what had to come next. He couldn't be with Jimin anymore. 

♡ ~ ☆ ~ ♡

Kihyun sighed looking at the man sitting where Kihyun, himself had sat three months ago, feet dangling from the bridge and a forlorn look about him. And just seeing him like that made something in his soul ache harder than it had since he'd ran from him. But he hadn't been able to stop running then. Not yet he'd told himself for months. But now looking at the swallow on his wrist still barely visible under the long sleeves he'd worn he knew he was ready. The season was changing and he felt in some ways so was he. Had been, ever since he'd gotten his first tattoo, since he'd realized he had a soulmate. 

Steeling up his courage Kihyun made his way to his spot, heart racing as he kept his eyes on the man who didn't notice him even as he approached. Quietly, with a determined voice he said. "Don't do it." For a second he thought the man might fall, reaching out his hand to grab hold of a muscular shoulder to steady him Kihyun felt his soul sing again as brown eyes met his. There was a moment between them that said everything and nothing. "I'm sorry I ran." He sighed out as he took a seat himself, feet dangling over the edge of the bridge raising his tattoo to the sky. He no longer wanted it to fly away anymore. "My name's Kihyun." 

"I'm Wonho." The man smiled, all gentle aura and crescent eyes and Kihyun felt his heart stutter at his next words. "I'm your soulmate." Everything felt right as their hands met on the stone of the bridge, their feet kicking in tandem as words filled the space between them. And looking down at them Kihyun didn't think about what it might be like to fall down onto the path, instead he wondered what it might be like to fall into Wonho. To fall into the other half of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure where this came from. But probably winter depression.


End file.
